User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Shut Your Trap Chapter 1
Well, here I am writing a sequel to my once one-shot but Capture was just such a good character that I had to do something else with him and I normally don't even like HTF OCs. I will warn ya'll though that if you thought my Fliqpy was weird, wait until you see "Good" Flippy. Anyway, let's get this story started! The war's been over for twelve years, that's hard to believe sometimes. Like most animals in the Weaponized Animal Regiment, I've still been having nightmares and flashbacks. Shell Shock as they call it but it seems like something much worse than I ever imagined. I'm a pretty mentally strong squirrel but it's a lot to handle. I also haven't been able to stop thinking about my best friend from the war, Fliqpy. Not Flippy, that guy was weird and a walking disaster bomb everywhere he went. Fliqpy had no idea where he was from but Flippy kept mentioning being from a small town called Happy Tree. Unfortunately, Flippy apparently kept being a disaster bomb because I read that there was an unknown disaster in Happy Tree and there were no survivors. I have trouble accepting that must mean that Fliqpy's dead. He survived the war with perseverance only to die in a small town in Tennessee. I guess the world works funny that way. Still, I recently felt compelled to check out Happy Tree, maybe find out what happened to wipe out a whole town that everyone refuses to talk about. I knew it might be horrifying but I must have seen much worse in the war. As far as I was concerned, the worst thing I could find was nothing. There was no reason not to go. So, that's how I ended up in my car, heading all the way to Tennessee. I thought I was prepared for anything but I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I got there. Furry bodies were strewn across the streets and parking lots but the corpses looked much fresher than I expected, some were even still bleeding. Then I heard a scream, something I obviously wasn't expecting to hear if everyone in this town was dead as the news claimed. My soldier instincts kicked in and I ran towards the scream instead of away from it like some might. There were more corpses but some animals were still alive and running. For what you may ask? Well, that's what surprised me the most. It was Fliqpy! Except, something was wrong. Fliqpy was attacking the animals. But, I didn't understand. Fliqpy always hated killing in the war and those were enemy soldiers. These were what I assumed to be innocent animals. So why was he attacking them? That's what I had to figure out. "Fliqpy!" I called out, hoping he'd remember my voice. He stopped attacking and looked up at me, a flash of recognition and joy crossing his face. "Capture! Oh my god, Capture!" He rushed over, hugging me. "I've been looking for you guys for years!" I looked around seeing that some of the animals stopped running and only looked about as confused as I was. "What are you talking about, Fliqpy?" I asked confused why he would be looking for 'us' in Happy Tree. Not that he wasn't always a confused guy. "And why are you killing those animals?" He pulled away and looked at me with confusion as well. "What are you talking about, Capture? They're General Tiger's men and they're trying to kill me! I've been stuck fighting them alone since I got lost from you guys!" Since the war actually ended, I realized. Fliqpy was always confused beyond repair but this was an entirely different animal. He honestly believes he's still in the war but maybe I could talk some sense into him. "No, Fliqpy, they're not. The war ended twelve years ago." He looked confused and looked around, clearly thinking about what I said but suddenly threw his knife into another of the animals. "I think you've gone crazy, Capture. This has to be the war." "It isn't, Fliqpy. Can't you trust me on this?" "I do trust you, Capture," he said, much to my relief, hoping that means he'd believe that this isn't the war and stop attacking innocent animals. "It's them I don't trust." He motioned around him. "You were captured, weren't you? They must have brainwashed you into thinking the war is over to get your guard down." I realized then that I wasn't going to convince him the war was over, no matter how true it was. So, I played along but thought of a way I could still get him to stop killing. "I guess they might have. Look, let's get somewhere safer with less enemies around trying to kill us." "Yes, let's. I think I know just the place." I followed as he lead me away from the animals, still killing a few as he went but I assumed that would soon be over. He led me to a tree that we climbed up and settled into. "Alright, they shouldn't be able to find us up here." He settled down with his back against the trunk. "I normally set up in tree like this to do my writing." He pulled out a battered notebook that I instantly recognized from our time in the war. "You're still keeping a journal?" I asked, a bit amazed that he still would all this time but I did know how attached he was to it so it wasn't all that surprising. "Of course I am. It's the only thing that's been able to keep me sane though all this time." Fliqpy was never sane but I wasn't about to tell him that. "How have you been able to keep sane?" "Oh, the same way." I said and it wasn't exactly a lie. Even outside of the war, I had kept a journal everyday to deal with the shell shock. "That's good. It really does help doesn't it?" Before I could respond, there was the screech of tires followed by a loud crash that could only mean one thing. I looked over in the direction of the crash wondering for the dozenth time what the heck was up with this town. When I looked back, it wasn't Fliqpy anymore. His eyes were completely black and his teeth bucked. It was Flippy. "Capture, what are you doing here? And why are we in a tree?" Even though I hate Flippy, I accepted his presence as a chance to get some answers. "I came to find out how everyone in this town died but I didn't expect to find what I did." I explained, answering his first question with my own. "What is up with this town, why is everyone dying all over the place and how is anyone left if this is the case?" "Happy Tree Town is cursed. Everyone in town dies horrendously on a near daily basis but comes back to life the next day good as new," Flippy explained casually even though everything he was saying was far from a casual matter. "It's been that way for years now." "What you're saying, it's impossible." "That's why we're dead permanently to the rest of the world. Because it's impossible but stay around and you'll see for yourself." His tone suddenly turned serious as he said, "If I were you though, I'd get out of here and never look back. After your first death, there is never any escaping the curse no matter what you do." I must say. The idea of dying in seemingly painful ways regularly was terrifying and I understood that I still had the chance to escape but I was never one to leave a man behind. "I'm not leaving Fliqpy." "Fliqpy?" He taped the side of his head with his finger and asked, "You mean him?" He only laughed. "Suit yourself." His voice suddenly turned malicious. "Don't say I didn't warn you." What was that? Okay, so Flippy wasn't that different the little bit that we saw him but he will in future chapters. Category:Blog posts